


He Won't Ask

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: The 'Not Canon' Samurai Stories [4]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't there in the beginning, now, he won't ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Won't Ask

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is set in the same 'verse as 'You Can't Go Back'. It is also a one-shot.
> 
> Kevin-centric Samurai one-shot. No ships, set during Ep Three Day Off, possible spoilers for Ep Three

As he entered his room, Kevin reflected on Jayden's expression when he said he was staying; there had been something, a look Jayden only had certain times a year, but worse, somehow. Unable to put his finger on it, Kevin took out the small pocket calendar he kept in his desk and checked the date. One week earlier than usual. He put the calendar back and changed. He didn't ask why Jayden was so concerned about the two weeks surrounding his 'half' birthday and he wouldn't ask why this year, Jayden was getting gloomier than usual earlier than usual. He trusted Mentor-Ji to take care of his friend. Kevin would do his part, by getting the others out of the way, although from the look Mia had given him, he didn't think dragging everyone out of the dojo would be enough to deter her. Emily, on the other hand, had been far more excited about the prospect of the amusement park than anything else and Mike would, no doubt, file Jayden's behavior away and forget about it, distracted by a video game, his skateboard, or something to that effect.

"Kevin!" Emily called, rapping on his door, "Let's go!"

"Coming," Kevin replied, sliding on his shoes.


End file.
